Ressurection continued 2
by MichaelaManson
Summary: Read chapters 1 ∨ 2.


Chapter Three

I rolled over to put my arm around Ed but my arm fell to the matress. I sat up and smelled his cooking from downstairs and smiled, remembering.

After my teary thank you, Edward called up a couple people and we moved the furniture and everything else where I wanted it. I asked if they wanted anything but they just gave me an odd look. They were scary to me, them and their pale skin. but maybe it was just me being used to Ed's brown, mexican skin. Anyways, Ed and I had spent the rest of the night "breaking in" the new furniture. After that, Ed watched me model the new clothes he had bought me, after that we made sure we weren't missing anything and by 11 when we stopped I had collapsed onto the bed upstairs and was asleep.I was still a little sore this morning from moving everythin but after eating Ed's cooking, I knew I'd have enough energy to run a mile, non-stop.

I stole a glance at the purple digital alarm clock that sat on a bedside table that already bore my mark of books, my reading glasses, and a small Japanese lamp with characters on the shade. It was 10:30 a.m.

the rest of the house was the same way. Japanese art, Japanese furniture, even nativs plants. I wasn't surprized, Ed and I loved Japan and if we weren't so attatched to Missouri, we'd move there in a heartbeat. We just couldn't leave her though, Missouri. she was our home and we were proud to have been born and raised on her lands.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and after yawning walked over to the closet and slid open the door. Pulling on the sapphire light chain, the light came on and I blinked a couple times before I walked in and searched through the clothes. They were all my kinf of clothes. pants with plenty of pockets and chain, shirts that displayed funny pictures or my favorite band labels. I picked out a simple plaid, chain mini skirt and a tube top that had a heartagram on it.

After i had the clothes pulled on, and my bed-head tamed, I walked out of the bedroom turning off all the lights as i went. The smell of my favorite coffee, a French Vanilla Latte, wafted up my nose and grew stronger as I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good day sunshine!" Ed sang along with the radio, slightly dancing as he worked at the stove. He was cooking bacon, eggs, and french toast, all at once. I giggled at him and sat down at the table. Ed spun on one foot and sat 4 eggs on my plate, as I poured myself a glass of OJ he spun around again and gave me three slightly burnt (the way i like) peices of bacon. I was only half-way through a peice of bacon when he turned around for a 3 and final time, setting a peice of taost on my plate. Turning off the burners he sat down beside me and propped his feet up, opening a newspaper.

"Aren't we in a cherry mood?" I asked, though it was more of a statement with the obviousness of his mood. He merely smiled in reply and resumed reading his newspaper. I shook my head and finished my breakfast. By the time I was done it was 10:45 and time to leave.

"Let's go get us some adventure!" Ed said, throwing his paper in the trash and grabbing a new set of keys from a key rack. His eyes glistened and I wiped my mouth following him outside throught the foyer. I was expecting his mini cooper, but that definitly wasn't what was parked in front of me. What was in front of me? It was a sweet right I knew that, a red sportsy car that obviously had a lot of horsepower.

"This car is the future of speed. The new 2007 twin-charged, 350z Ogura Racing Clutch from Japan. Traded it out last night." Ed was saying as he helped me into the passenger seat. She smelled faintly of that same new car smell as the mini cooper, but also of Pomegranate and ginger. I breathed in the intoxicating smell and smiled at Ed as he got in.

"You didn't have to get rid of the Cooper, you know?" I said turning the radio on low and putting in a Mindless Self indulgence CD. It was a mixture of thier songs I had deemed worthy enough to put on plastic. Ed started the car and I jumped, Startled by her forocious roar. Ed laughed at me, I scowled.

"What, afraid of a little car? Don't be, unless she gets going really fast. Then you only need to be afraid of who pulls us over." He said smiling and pushing the tip of his nose up and snorting like a pig. It was funny so I laughed, but that laugh became strangled when I saw someone on the roof. I pointed and Ed looked, but by the time he did it was gone.

"Strange..." Ed said reving the engine once before peeling out, sending dirt and rocks up in our wake. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of morbid ideas but nothing would help. N0ot even the comforting sound of Brendan Urie's sweet voice (I had changed the CD). I shook my frame and payed attention to where we were going. I had no idea where...


End file.
